Summoners and Champions
by ForlornFreund
Summary: It's fun to play your main champs, right? After a devastating victory with the Voidreaver, Karver goes into the Plague Jungle, curious of the Voidreaver's origins and lifestyle.


**A/N: So I decided to make a League fic. I'm still in the middle of my 10 Ranked games and I decided to write this after I had a devastating victory with Kha'Zix in the Jungle. After his Void Spikes got nerfed to the bat, I decided to try him out differently after my brother told me that he was still OP. Because of the last match, I like Kha'Zix again, but I simply chose him that time because mah main man, Noct was taken.**

**Also, Kha'Zix outside of the league looks like the one in his splash art, so he has his jagged claws, wings, and spike racks. Now, I evolve his wings, claws, and camo in that order.**

**Also KhaReng (I won the hidden quest thrice, but I only got it 5 times), but the outcome is always dependent on how fed they are or how hard the team helps (Assists ftw).**

The Institute of War, an organization that helps to mediate political conflicts of Valoran through imprisonment of dangerous creatures as well as enlisting volunteers who wish to represent their city-state, or simply to fight for the sake of killing more without having to actually endanger Valoran itself.

My name is Karver, I'm 22 years old and I hail from Piltover, otherwise known as the City of Progress. I wasn't always the smartest student, and I've always wanted to become a combat engineer so I could enter the League. I trained and trained, but I was only offered a job as a Summoner by the Institute. I declined and continued my engineering research, but I eventually got bored of it after 2 months and decided to take up their offer.

I spent around 5 years in the Institute. I witnessed the Champion roster expand throughout the years as well as the changes to the rules. Because of these sudden changes, I put myself on frequent retirements. The good thing about this job is that I get paid even if I don't work albeit lesser.

A few weeks ago, I decided to relive my Summoning days again after they reset every summoner's rank. After 10 matches, I would be placed in a certain rank depending on my performance. I currently took part in 7 ranked matches and won more than half of them. I usually choose Nocturne as a champion. He seems cool and all aside from his genocidal tendencies, but he's extremely anti-social. Every time I visit him, he'd always tell me to leave him alone as he sulked on that Nexus fragment hidden in shadows.

I decided to visit Kha'Zix. As much as he's a creature from the Void, Kha'Zix only thirsts for stronger challengers, mainly his rival, Rengar. Because of this, he's free to roam around Valoran as long as he doesn't interfere with political affairs and attempt to kill the Pridestalker. Same goes for the lion man.

I decided to visit him in his habitat: the Plague Jungles. I bought permanent access to using Kha'Zix in matches and whenever I win or lose, I've never really tried to talk to him. Nocturne is my usual go-to champion, but he's simply anti-social. The Plague Jungles are filled with monstrous creatures that roam around, but the Institute gave me a locket that can summon a barrier around me or teleport me back in case I'm in danger. I haven't really gone to the wild before aside from the Yordle Lands where I studied engineering with Ziggs(before he became the Dean of Demolitions).

I was walking down the path. The noises of various animals howled out through the woods and the leaves of the jungle, but the journey overall has been safe. I followed the map to where the Voidreaver would usually prowl. Suddenly, I hear a shriek from the air. I look behind and see an airborne mantis-like creature leaping toward me. I grabbed my locket out of panic and braced for impact. Kha'Zix actually landed to my left, pinning down a 10 foot tall wolf. He dug his purple blades into the neck of the wolf, instantly ending its life. The Void creature quickly turned his head toward me and glared at me with his green eyes.

"Why do you cross my hunting grounds, Summoner?" he asks.

Knowing Kha'Zix's love for stronger prey, I'm sure he wouldn't attempt to kill a defenseless summoner like me. I spoke up to the tall Voidreaver.

"I came here to have a bit of a chat with you..." I laughed awkwardly, not knowing how to invite him to a bit of a social bonding.

Kha'Zix is an interesting creature. He's quite strong and he can evolve to adapt to the environment, which is a powerful boon during his matches in Summoner's Rift. He'd usually relish in my orders to kill strong marksmen with ease. Our last match, we had quite a powerful synergy. We managed to kill 10 champions and only die two times, but it was all thanks to that Summoner who used Renekton, fully utilizing his initiation ability.

"I've no time to befriend a Summoner, leave while you can," he warned.

"I've been wondering how your life was like prior to your arrival in Valoran," I said,"Can you tell me a few, and I promise to keep it a secret from others,"

The tall Voidreaver crouched down and stared at me with his menacing eyes. Even if he's a savage beast, he still has human sentience and he still has to abide by the rules of the League.

"Ah, you're the last person that summoned me. If only I could eat you and utilize your mindset for my hunts."

He stood up and walked down the pathway of the Plague Jungles. I have the locket in case the Voidreaver cuts me down, but he already knows the rules and he must abide in it in order to enjoy the thrill of constantly trying to best his rival. He used his left claw to do a beckoning gesture, telling me to follow him.

"Worry not, Summoner, I've no intent to lead you to a trap,"Kha'Zix said as he walked.

It took 30 minutes and we both managed to slice through predators who attempted to attack us. The pendant wouldonly be used in case a larger threat attacked, but the Voidreaver was there to slice down larger foes. I used some of my magic to bind smaller predators and shoot them with my Hextech Pistol. I told him my name in the midst of the carnage and he told me a bit of the beasts lurking in the Jungles.

We managed to reach a quiet part of the Jungle without too much noises being made. There weren't too many largepredators in the vicinity. This place is suitable for meditation if you're an Ionian travelling in the Plague Jungles.

Both the Voidreaver and I sat down on a large flat rock. He still towers over me when sitting.

"I've only have a few minutes to spare, Summoner," Kha'Zix said with a lightly cold tone,"I"ve been assigned to a match that will start not too soon."

"Can you tell me about how the Void was like?"

He put his claw lightly on his chin, thinking of what to say.

"I was only a small Voidling, much like the ones the Prophet of the Void summon after subsequent casts, but I was a unique Voidling, I may have been the smallest and weakest of the Voidlings, but I ate through my way to grow stronger."

"You really don't have to tell me where you're born Kha'Zix. Mind if you tell me how you got into Valoran?" I smiled.

"Summoner, mind if I interrupt?"

I shook my head, letting him proceed with what he was about to say.

"Seeing how I speak with a mere summoner that has won a match with me, why do you speak with such a ravenous creature like me?"

I don't know if he's concerned or not. There was Shaco, who basically nearly killed someone. Ever since that day, Shaco has been kept a constant watch on and was soon bound to a Nexus piece out of punishment for attempted murder. Now the Demon Jester will be warped back to the Nexus piefce once he attempts murder outside of the league. Because of being bound to a Nexus piece, his powers have substantially decreased,but the Demon Jester never reacted seriously.

"Well, tell that to Shaco," I replied,"But I think you're way different. Compared to Shaco, I say you're more powerful in my opinion, but you mostly fight not just because you want to spread chaos, but to simply grow and evolve more stronger. You're not being bound to a Nexus like him, or Nocturne. Am I right or am I wrong?"

He nodded in confirmation and suddenly shot his void spikes into the air, damaging the assaulting Pridestalker. He landed on both feet and snarled at both of us.

"Why do you converse with a summoner, Kha'Zix? Have you gained taste for weak foes?" Rengar said to both of us.

"It's just a talk between Summoner and Champion, Rengar. Leave me and my friend alone, I've a match upcoming," Kha'Zix replied.

Friend? I don't think Kha'Zix has too many friends. I've always wondered if he ever interacted with other Voidborns like Kog'Maw or Cho'Gath. I'm not sure if Malzahar and him have some sort of friendship or alliance. I've always seen Kha'Zix more of a lone hunter, but after hearing that I'm his friend, I was rather surprised. To be friends with a champion...

"Friend? Listen, Summoner, the Voidreaver has no need for friends, for he betrays worthy friends by consuming them," Rengar said.

"Are you just concerned for my well-being, Rengar?" I asked the white lion man.

"Something like that. I don't want you in the way of our conflict outside the Fields of Justice," he looked at the purple Void creature with a fanged smile as he brandished his knife and claw,"Looks like Attempt #4895 shall commence."

He keeps count of how much times he tries to behead the Voidreaver? That's kind of creepy. The Pridestalker strode toward the Voidreaver as he crouched down and entered fighting position. I backed away before I was caught in their collision. They both leapt high into the sky. Before both savage warriors could clash, a powerful voice interrupted their posture.

_**"Kha'Zix, The Voidreaver, and Rengar, the Pridestalker. Cease thine conflict and prepare for battle in Summoner's Rift."**_

It was Vessaria Kolminye, the High Councilor. She is the third one, with the first being Reginald Ashram. I remembered meeting him once, and that was the time I entered the League for the first time as a Summoner. He will be missed; he was quite a wise man.

Both rivals were enveloped in a blue aura as they slowly disappeared, about to be teleported to the Fields of Justice. Rengar glared at his rival and pointed at him menacingly.

"I shall have your head if I encounter you again, wretched beast," he said coldly.

Kha'Zix looked at me and beamed at me with a creepy smile. Despite its horrific look, I think I can tell that it was a friendly mutual smile. I should summon him more and talk to him when I have time.

"I shall await being summoned by you, Karver," the Voidreaver materialized into a blue light and shot into the air as if Lucian shot his Piercing Light into the air.

With the quiet jungle around me, I was alone once again. Deciding to finish my Ranked Series, I grabbed my locket and raised it into the air. In 9 seconds, I was transported back into my dorm in the Institute.

When I returned, I took off my purple Summoner Coat and realized I was sweaty, possibly from the time I fought with Kha'Zix. I put my coat into the hamper, took a shower and donned a spare Summoner cloak. I opened the door and had two things in my mind: the Jungle role, and playing Kha'Zix in case the other team chose Nocturne.

**So, you think I should make more? I mixed the viewpoint of the player and a summoner as a basis to this fic. Do you think I should take requests? Depends on my mood with League, but maybe I can.**

**Review if you wish, and thanks for reading.**


End file.
